monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
It Can't Be Over
It Can't Be Over is a song that is featured in the movie, Boo York, Boo York. It is performed by Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon. Lyrics |-|Movie= Deuce: Look at you Look at me You deserve everything You're royalty I’m just an average guy Oh yes its true (true) I know just what to do When it comes down to me and you I hate to have this happen The way it has to happen What I thought was perfect matching Was a perfect mismatch And I think I owe it to you To set you free 'Cause you'll be better Better off without me Cleo: Don't back away from me This isn't like you What's gotten into you Tell me, who said what to you To make you do this Think for a minute I don't care what others have to say about us And neither should you Deuce: Sorry it's over Cleo: This can't be over Deuce: Sorry it's over Cleo: This can't be over Deuce: You and I, we're so wrong We're not perfect after all And everybody knows, everybody knows That this is the end Cleo: Oh-woah-oh You and I were meant to be As one Deuce: I'm really sorry But we're done Sorry it's over Sorry it's over Sorry it's over Cleo: This can't be over Deuce: This is the end Both: This is the end |-|Full Song= Deuce: Look at you Look at me You deserve everything You're royalty I’m just an average guy Oh yes its true (true) I know just what to do And it comes down to me and you I hate to have this happen The way it has to happen What I thought was perfect matching Was a perfect mismatch And I think I owe it to you To set you free Cause you'll be better Better off without me We gotta get real And leave this alone (alone) We don't go together We're so wrong for each other You're a royal ghoul And I'm an average Joe You gotta understand That we have to break up Sorry it's over Sorry it's over Sorry it's over Sorry it's over You and I we're so wrong We're not perfect after all And everybody knows, Everybody knows That this is the end! Over time I held you back You're just too good for me And I know that's a fact (fact) This relationship Has turned to stone I should get going now I'm better off leaving you alone Cleo: Don't back away from me This isn't like you What's gotten into you, Tell me who said what to you to make you do this Think for a minute I don't care what Others have to say about us And neither should you Deuce: We gotta get real (Cleo: No!) And leave this alone (Cleo: Don't leave me alone) We don't go together We're so wrong for each other (Cleo: You don’t have to do this) You're a royal ghoul And I'm an average Joe (Cleo: No!) You gotta understand That we have to break up Sorry it's over Cleo: This can't be over Deuce: Sorry it's over Cleo: This can't be over Deuce: You and I were so wrong We're not perfect after all And everybody knows, everybody knows That this is the end! Cleo: This hurts Inside of me Why do you think This is the way it has to be? Look at the picture We're not breaking up You're perfect for me You see? Oh-woah-oh! You and I were meant To be as one Deuce: I'm really sorry But we're done Sorry it's over! Sorry it's over! Sorry it's over! Cleo: This can't be over! Deuce: You and I we're so wrong We're not perfect after all And everybody knows, everybody knows That this is the end This is the end This is the end This is the end This is the end Videos Monster High Boo York - It Can't Be Over FULL SONG HQ Monster High Boo York - It Can't Be Over (feat. Cleo de Nile & Deuce Gorgon) Notes *"It Can't Be Over" is over 3 minutes and 22 seconds long. Category:Songs Category:Boo York, Boo York songs